Di Balik Diam Naruto
by Seina Hanagata
Summary: Apa jadinya jika tiba2 Naruto yang cerewet dengan suaranya yang cempreng menjadi pendiam? Apa dia lagi sakit ato ada yang disembunyikan?
1. Chapter 1

**Ohaiyo…ketemu lagi sama author yang rada gaje ato gaje banget. Kali ini gue mau bikin fic Naruto, jadi ini fic Naruto yang pertama. Fic ini terinspirasi waktu temen gue yang cerewet mendadak jadi diem karena suatu hal. Ok gue kasih tau siapa aja yang ikut di fic ini :**

**- Bagas as Naruto,**

**- Bagus (ade Bagas) as Konohamaru,**

**- Ortu Bagas 'n' Bagus as Minato 'n' Kushina,**

**- Reza as Sasuke,**

**- Kiki (kakak Reza) as Itachi,**

**- Seikha ato gue as Sakura,**

**- Nana as Ino,**

**- Della as Hinata,**

**- Deza (ade Della) as Neji,**

**- Anggi as Deidara,**

**- Ervan as Kiba,**

**- Dodi as Gaara,**

**- Uu as Hidan,**

**- Dewan as Sai,**

**- Isal as Shikamaru,**

**- Puput as Tenten,**

**- Ortu Seikha ato gue as Jiraoya 'n' Tsunade,**

**- Emak-emak rumpi as Kurenai, Anko, Shizune.**

**Okey… langsung mulai aja yah…**

**Desclimer : Sebenarnya Naruto itu puny ague tapi…(dilempar sandal sama Om Masashi Kishimoto.) Kalo "Di Balik Diam Naruto" pastinya punya gue.**

**Summary : Apa jadinya jika tiba2 Naruto yang cerewet dengan suaranya yang cempreng menjadi pendiam? Apa dia lagi sakit ato ada yang disembunyikan?**

**:: DI BALIK DIAM NARUTO ::**

Suatu malam, di sebuah lapangan komplek perumahan terlihat banyak anak sedang bermain. Entah bermain apa yang jelas rame banget kaya di kondangan.

"Neji, jangan kesana!" teriak Tenten saat Neji berlari ke sudut lapangan. Secepat mungkin Naruto ke arah Neji dan…

"Kena! Ahahaha…Sakura, Sasuke, ayo kita kepung!" perintah Naruto. Dan kedua temannya langsung mengepung Tenten. Tenten berusaha agar tempatnya tidak dikenai oleh tiga orang tadi.

"Aha! Naruto kena!" kata Tenten girang.

"Ciluk baaaa…! BENTENG!!!" teriak Sasuke dan Sakura bareng.

"Yey! Kita benteng lagi…" teriak Naruto girang. Tenten sweatdrop karena gak nyangka dia kalah lagi.

"Huaaah…ngebosenin! Masa dari tadi kita terus yang menang? Udah 10-0 nih…" kata Shikamaru dengan malas.

"Gimana kalian gak menang terus? Orang tim kalian kan pada jago! Lah tim gue?" kata Kiba sewot.

"Terus kalian maunya gimana?" Tanya Gaara.

"Gi-gimana kalo…tuker pe-pemain?" kata Hinata malu2.

"Tuker sama siapa?" akhirnya Ino ngomong.

"Oi Sasuke…pulang! Udah malem nih." Kata Itachi.

"Gue pulang dulu ya! Dadah…" kata Sasuke menuruti kakaknya. Yup! Rumah Sasuke yang paling jauh. Tadinya Sasuke rumahnya satu gang dengan Sakura, Ino, Naruto dan Hinata, sedangkan yang lain di gang sebelah. Tapi karena suatu hal Sasuke jadi pindah dan jika mau ke sini dia harus bawa motor plus kakaknya.

Berhubung sekarang Sasuke sudah pulang permainan jadi gak seru lagi. Sakura mengambil hp-nya yang dari tadi dikantongi. Saat melihat jam yang ada di hp-nya, Sakura memutuskan untuk segera pulang.

"Gue pulang duluan ya!" kata Sakura sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Loh? Kok pulang?" Tanya Kiba.

"Udah mau jam setengah 11 tau! Terus Neji juga kayaknya udah ngantuk." Kata Sakura. Semua melihat ke arah Neji yang sedang di gendong Hinata. Benar saja apa yang dikatakan oleh Sakura. Anak kelas 5 SD itu sudah sangat mengantuk, bahkan ia sudah tertidur.

"Udah. Lanjutinnya kapan2 aja. Besok mau sekolah kan?" kata Sakura berusaha untuk myakinkan semua temannya.

"Gue juga mau pulang, Shikamaru juga udah tidur nih." Kata Gaara sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Shikamaru agar dia terbangun.

"Ya udah, sekarang pada pulang dulu ntar kalo ada Sasuke kita lanjutin lagi. Dadah…" akhirnya Sai ngomong juga dan semuanya pulang ke rumah masing2.

Pagi harinya di rumah keluarga Namikaze, seperti biasa yang baru memulai aktifitas hanyalah bapak Minato dan Ibu Kushina sedangkan Naruto dan Konohamaru masih terlelap dalam mimpinya masing2. Dan mungkin ini adalah hari dimana Naruto sangat berubah, tidak seperti biasa.

KRIIIII…..NNNGGGG!!!

Bunyi sang jam berusaha untuk membangunkan pemiliknya. Berhasil. Si pemilik terbangun tapi langsung berteriak.

"Berisiiiiiiiiiik!" kata Naruto dengan suara yang ngeBASS. Naruto terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Dia tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia dengar.

"Kenapa suara gue jadi kaya…Gak! Gue pasti salah dengar." Batin Naruto. Dia langsung berlari ke kamar Konohamaru.

"Konohamaru… Konohamaru…" lagi2 yang terdengar adalah suara yang ngebass. Konohamaru terbangun walaupun baru sedikit nyawanya yang sampai.

"Woi Konohamaru!!!" kata Naruto dengan suara bassnya sambil melambaikan tangannya di depan muka Konohamaru. Konohamaru yang baru sadardengan suara barunya Naruto langsung kaget.

"Iiiiiiiihhhh… kak Naruto suaranya kaya om…" belum selesai Konohamaru berbicara, mulutnya langsung di tutup sama tangannya Naruto.

"Sssstttt!!! Jangan kasih tau siapa2 ya!" kata Naruto dengan tidak melepaskan tangannya dari Konohamaru. Konohamaru hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Good boy!" kata Naruto sambil melepaskan tangannya dan mengusap-isap rambut Konohamaru. Setelah itu Naruto kaluar dari kamar Konohamaru dengan mengendap-endap. Saat Naruto sudah pergi, Konohamaru masih terdiam di tempat dengan mulut yang menganga lebar sehingga seekor gajah bisa masuk.

"Tidaaaaaaaaaaakkkkk…!!!" teriak Konohamaru dengan super kencang dan gaje. Kushina yang mendengar teriakan gajenya Konohamaru langsung datang ke kamarnya.

"Ada apa Konohamaru? Pagi2 udah teriak2." Tanya Kushina.

"E-enggak ada apa2 kok ma, cuma mimpi buruk." Kata Konohamaru bohong.

"Ya udah, sekarang Konohamaru mandi! Ntar telat lagi ke sekolah." Kata Kushina sambil pergi keluar. Ketika melewati kamar mandi tiba2 Kushina teringat sesuatu.

"Naruto… udah selesai belum? Jangan lama2 ntar telat!" kata Kushina sambil mengetuk pintu kamar mandi.

"Bentar lagi selesai kok, ma." Teriak Naruto dari dalam. Kushina yang mendengar suara Naruto langsung kaget.

"Lho??!! Suaranya Naruto kok ngebass? Ah, cuma perasaanku aja kali." Batin Kushina.

Setelah beberapa lama, Naruto kaluar rumah. Keliatan banget kalo Konohamaru udah bete gara2 nunggu Naruto.

"Lama banget sih! Aku bisa telat tau!" kata Konohamaru dengan agak teriak dan muka yang bener2 kusut kayak belum di setrika. Naruto cuma nengok dan melototin aja muka Konohamaru. Tatapan matanya bilang berisik-loe!. Tiba2 aja muka Konohamaru menjadi putih seputih kulit Sai.

"Naruto, Konohamaru, cepat masuk ke mobil!" kata Minato yang dari tadi nunggu di dalam mobil. Konohamaru yang masih diam tanpa kata (ciah…jadi lagunya d'Masiv) langsung masuk ke dalam, setelah itu baru Naruto yang masih tetap dengan tatapan menyeramkan. Minato yang merasakan hawa yang gak enak itu langsung nyalain mesin mobil. Baru aja mobil mau jalan, tiba2 aja ada seorang cewe yang bershunpou ria (ciah…kayak di Bleach aja) untuk mengejar mobilnya.

"Om…boleh bareng gak? Tadi papa berangkatnya pagi banget jadi aku ditinggal." Kata cewe berambut pink yang tak lain dan tak bukan Sakura dengan puppy eyes.

"Oh, ya udah masuk aja!" kata Minato. Tanpa piker panjang Sakura langsung masuk. Betapa kaget dan terkejutnya Sakura saat melihat muka Konohamaru yang putih melebihi mukanya.

"Konohamaru kok mukanya putih banget? Kenapa?" Tanya Sakura sambil megang muka Konohamaru.

"Gak ada lagi anak cowo yang boleh lebih putih dari gue selain Sasuke dan Sai!" batin Sakura.

"Itu…tadi kak Naruto…" belum selesai Konohamaru ngomong tiba2 aja Naruto melotot lagi. Saat itu juga muka Konohamaru menjadi seputih Akkamaru. Sakura yang kebingungan melihat keduanya hanya diam saja. Satalah beberapa lama mereka semua masih diam tanpa kata. Sakura yang gak tahan lagi akhirnya memulai pembicaraan.

"Naruto, loe udah ngerjain fisika belum?" Tanya Sakura. Naruto hanya mengangguk.

Siiiiiiiiinnngggggggg… sepi kembali menyelimuti. Sakura benar2 gak tahan dengan semua ini, dia lagi2 bertanya macam2 sama Naruto tapi hasilnya hanya anggukan dan gelengan.

"Loe kenapa sih dari tadi diem aja?" Tanya Sakura dengan agak kencang.

Siiiiiiiiiinnngggggggg… krik krik krik.

"Kacang mahal 5 ribu satu butir baru di goring jadi masih garing." Batin Sakura. Sampai di depan gerbang sekolah, Naruto masih diam. Sakura masih terus terlarut dalam pikirannya. "Kenapa dari tadi Naruto diem ya? Tumben banget? Mimpi apa gue semalem? Jangan2 ada sesuatu lagi?

**- To Be Continued -**

**Author : Wuah… chapter 1 udah nongol!**

**Naruto : Woi! Kenapa suara gue jadi ngebass?**

**Konohamaru : Terus, kenapa muka gue jadi seputih Akkamaru?**

**Sakura : Author, kenapa gue jadi di kacangin terus sih?**

**Neji : Kenapa gue jadi anak kecil?**

**Author : Woi! Atu2 nanyanya napa!**

**Naruto, Konohamaru, Sakura, Neji : Pokoknya gue gak terima! (ngeroyok author).**

**Author : Tidaaaaaaaak… Help meeeeee….**

**Sasuke : Ya udah gak usah peduliin mereka. Pokoknya mangap banget kalo rada gaje ato gaje banget. Maklum author agak autis bahkan autis banget. Jadi review yah…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ohaiyou… SeiZanRizNny kembali lagi. Gomen banget yah kalo updetnya lama, soalnya gue lagi nyari2 sekolah. Key… langsung aja yah ceritanya! ^_^**

**Desclimer : Naruto pastinya punya gue! (di tending ampe ke bintang ama Om Masashi Kishimoto).**

**Summery : Apa jadinya jika tiba2 Naruto yang cerewet dengan suaranya yang cempreng menjadi pendiam? Apa dia lagi sakit ato ada yang di sembunyikan?**

Selama beberapa jam pelajaran berlangsung, Naruto terus diam. Tapi tak ada yang menyadati semua itu sama sekali, kecuali Sakura. Sampai tiba2 ada juga satu orang yang ternyata menyadarinya juga.

"Oi, Sakura! Loe nyadar gak dari tadi Naruto tuh aneh?" Tanya seorang cowo dengan rambut seperti pantat ayam yang tak lain dan tak bukan dan tak salah lagi adalah Sasuke dengan berbisik.

"Jadi loe nyadar juga?" kata Sakura dengan berteriak. Tanpa di komando lagi, semua anak langsung nengok ke arah Sakura.

"Ada apa Sakura? Apa ada masalah?" Tanya Kakashi-sensei yang lagi ngajar di kelas itu.

"Gak ada apa2 kok! Hehe…gomen…" kata Sakura sambil nyengir gaje.

"Gara2 loe…" kata Sakura dengan mengirim death glare ke Sasuke.

"Kok gara2 gue? Salah loe sendiri, kenapa pake teriak segala?" kata Sasuke dengan pelan.

"Ya udah, gak usah dibahas! Tadi loe nanya itu anak kan?" kata Sakura pelan sambil ngelirik Naruto yang lagi nulis dengan anteng.

"Oh iya! Gue dari tadi tuh bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla tapi malah bla bla bla bla bla bla." Kata Sasuke P x L x T.

"Iya! Dari tadi juga pas di mobil dia tuh bla bla bla bla bla bla." Kata Sakura juga dengan P x L x T. merasa di omongin, Naruto akhirnya pindah tempat duduk. Sasuke dan Sakura langsung menghentikan pembicaraan mereka dan melihat ke arah Naruto yang pergi ke bangku Hinata di depan.

"Tuh kan… dia aneh banget." Kata Sasuke.

"He-eh. Oh iya! Gimana kalo kita kerjain dia?" kata Sakura dengan api membara di sekelilingnya.

"Wuez… gak segitunya kali. Tapi, kita perlu bantuan teman2!" kata Sasuke dengan muka licik Orochimaru. Sementara Sasuke dan Sakura lagi merencanakan sesuatu, kita lihat gimana keadaan Naruto dan Hinata di depan.

**Krik… Krik… Krik… Siiiiiiiiiinnnnggggggg…**

Kayaknya disini benar2 gak ada yang ngomong sama sekali deh. -,-' ckckck…

"Hinata, loe udah selese nyatet belum?" kata Naruto dengan suara bassnya.

**Deg!**

"Su-suara Naruto kok jadi…" batin Hinata.

"Oi, Hinata!" kata Naruto.

"Ah, u-udah kok… ta-tapi… suara loe…" belum selesai Hinata ngomong, mulutnya langsung di tutup dengan tangan Naruto.

"Plisss… jangan kasih tau siapa2!" kata Naruto tanpa ngelepas tangannya. Hinata hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Thanks." kata Naturo sambil tersenyum dan melepaskan tangannya. Saat itu juga muka Hinata menjadi stroberi busuk.

Saat jam istirahat, Sakura dan Sasuke menceritakan rencana mereka kepada Ino, Kiba, Gaara, Sai, Tenten, Shikamaru, dan Hinata. Sebenarnya dari tadi Hinata mau bilang tentang suara Naruto yang ngebass, tapi dia membatalkannya karena ingat kata2 Naruto yang memintanya agar tidak memberi tahu pada siapapun. Dan hasilnya rencan mereka yang pertama agar Naruto berbicara adalah…

"Woi! Mana tong sampahnya?" Tanya Sakura.

"Ini… udah gue kasih sampah yang bener2 bau!" kata Kiba.

"Tunggu, gue mau keluar dulu. Jangan taro tong sampahnya sebelum gue keluar!" kata Gaara sambil keluar kelas. Saat Gaara sudah keluar, Sakura menempatkan tong sampah itu di atas pintu yang sudah agak tertutup.

"Dia datang!" teriak Sai. Tanpa di komando, semua anak langsung ke tempat duduk masing2.

**KREEEEEEK…** pintu mulai terbuka. Semua anak mulai deg2an.

1…

2…

3… hitung anak2 dalam hati.

**DHUAK!**

Semua anak diam. Ternyata yang kena tong sampah tadi bukan Naruto, tapi yang kena adalah seseorang dengan rambut merah yang tak lain dan tak bukan dan tak salah lagi adalah Gaara. Dan ternyata Naruto berada di belakang Gaara.

"Hmph…" anak2 berusaha untuk tidak tertawa.

"Kenapa gue yang kena?" kata Gaara dengan muka sweatdrop.

"Huahahahahahaha…" beberapa dari anak2 udah gak tahan ketawa lagi. Bahkan Naruto mukanya ampe semerah stroberi busuk gara2 nahan ketawa.

"Ini sampah apaan sih? Kok bau banget?" kata Gaara sambil nyium2 badannya.

**Siiiii…nngg…krik…krik…krik…** gak ada yang berani jawab karena takut. Naruto masih diam mematung di belakang Gaara juga masih dengan muka memerah dengan tangan yang menutup mulutnya. Gaara berjalan kea rah tempat duduknya dengan tatapan death glare kea rah anak2. Tanpa piker panjang anak2 langsung pura2 gak liat Gaara.

"Sakura, kita ke rencana B!" kata Sasuke sambil mengeluarkan permen karet. Setelah itu Sasuke mengunyahnya dengan cepat. Setelah beberapa lama, Sasuke mengeluarkan permen karet tadi dan menaruhnya di kursi Naruto. Saat Naruto datang, Sasuke dan Sakura kembali ke aktivitasnya masing2. Tapi baru aja Naruto mau duduk, tiba2 Kiba datang dengan bershunpou ria ke arah Naruto.

"Gue duduk ama Sasuke yah, pliss…" pinta Kiba dengan muka seputih Akkamaru. Tanpa pikir panjang Naruto menuruti permintaan Kiba. Reflek Sasuke dan Sakura langsung menengok ke arah bangku Naruto. Secepat mungkin Sasuke menendang bangku Naruto yang akan di dududki oleh Kiba.

**GUBRAK!**

Semua anak menengok ke arah Sasuke, Sasuke nyengir gaje dan Sakura menutup matanya.

"Aduuuuuhhh…" kata Kiba sambil megang badannya yang kesakitan.

"So-sori Kiba… abis bangkunya ada permen karet." Kata Sasuke sambil nyengir gaje.

"Hahahahahahaha…" beberapa anak tertawa. Muka Kiba yang tadinya seputih Akkamaru berubah menjadi semerah stroberi busuk.

"Kayaknya hari ini gagal total deh. Huft…" kata Sakura dalam hati.

Beberapa hari kemudian, saat Sakura ingin ke rumah Ino tanpa sengaja Sakura mendengarkan pembicaraan para emak2 rumpi tentang Naruto. Karena keingintahuan Sakura yang besar, Sakura langsung menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kushina, Naruto suaranya ngebass ya?" kata Kurenai.

"I-iya…udah dari beberapa hari yang lalu sih…" kata Kushina.

"Oh, pantesan waktu itu aku telepon ke Kushina, aku kira yang ngangkat Minato soalnya suaranya ngebass gitu. Tapi katanya itu Naruto." Kata Anko P x L x T.

"Wuah…Naruto udah puber ya?" kata Shizune.

"Ahahaha…i-iya. Kayaknya sih begitu." Kata Kushina.

"Oh…jadi karena itu Naruto diem terus!" kata Sakura dengan agak berteriak. Semua emak2 yang ada disitu diam. Tsunade hanya menatap tajam ke arah Sakura. Tatapan matanya bilang ngapain-kamu-disini?.

"E-ehehehe…Sa-sakura…pergi dulu yah…dadah…" kata Sakura sambil nyengir gaje dan langsung bershonpou ria ke arah rumah Ino.

"Anakmu aneh!" kata Anko tanpa merasa berdosa (padahal dosamu numpuk).

"Ya…dia emang aneh." Kata Tsunade.

"Harus…harus…harus gue kasih tau ke Ino! Hiahahahaha… akhirnya gue tau alesan kenapa Naruto diam terus." Kata Sakura dalam hati.

"Sakura! Kenapa lari2?" kata Ino.

"Ino! Akhirnya gue tau kenapa selama ini Naruto jadi perdiem! Ahahahahaha…" kata Sakura dengan agak berteriak dan dengan tawa ala Hiruma.

"Emang dia kenapa?" kata Ino dengan agak berteriak.

"Dia itu sebenarnya bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla…" kata Sakura P x L x T.

Malam tlah tiba, lagi2 anak2 bermain di lapangan. Tapi permainan belum dimulai karena Sasuke belum datang.

"Sakura, cob aloe ke rumah kak Deidara! Kali aja Sasuke ke situ sama kak Itachi." Kata Sai.

"Ye…gue kesana." Kata Sakura sambil berjalan ke arah rumah Deidara. Saat sampai di rumah Deidara, Sakura gak ngeliat motor yang sering di pake Sasuke. 'Pasti belum dateng, tapi tanya dulu deh.' Kata Sakura dalam hati.

"Kak Deidara, ada kak Itachi gak?" kata Sakura.

"Kayaknya Itachi belum dateng deh. Ya kan Dei?" kata Hidan.

"Hm…" kata Deidara.

"Ya udah…makasih ya…" kata Sakura sambil pergi keluar. Tapi tiba2 aja ada sebuah motor yang ngebut dan tepat berhenti di depan Sakura. Dan dia adalah orang dengan rambut panjang dan dikuncir yang tak lain dan tak bukan tak salah lagi adalah Itachi bersama adiknya Sasuke.

"Udah pada nungguin gue yah?" kata Sasuke.

"Ya udah, langsung ke lapangan aja!" kata Sakura sambil jalan ke arah lapangan yang diikuti Sasuke di belakangnya.

"Tuh dia Sasuke!" kata Ino dan berteriak. Semua anak langsung nengok ke Sasuke dan Sakura yang baru dateng.

"Sas, kita maen bola!" kata Gaara sambil ngasih bola ke Sasuke. Tiba2 aja tercium bau yang gak sedap dicium kayak bau sampah.

"Iiiiiih…Gaara bau sampah!" teriak Sasuke dan Sakura bersamaan.

"Oh, ini bau sampah yang waktu itu. Baunya gak ilang2 ampe 3 hari 3 malem." Kata Gaara. Sasuke dan Sakura langsung sweatdrop.

"Ya udah…langsung maen bola aja!" kata Shikamaru.

"Tunggu! Kalo pada maen bola, yang cewe pada ngapain?" kata Ino.

"Meneketehe? Dukung kita aja!" kata Kiba. Akhirnya anak2 cowo pada maen bola, sedangkan anak2 cewe cuma ngeliatin yang pada maen bola. Benar2 hal yang ngeBTin.

"Neji mana ya?" kata Hinata sambil celingak-celinguk.

"Bukannya lagi maen sepeda sama Konohamaru?" kata Tenten.

"Arrrrgggghhhhh…gue pulang aja deh!" kata Sakura sambil beranjak pergi.

"Ah, Sakura awas ada e2 kebo!" kata Tenten berusaha untuk mengingatkan. Sakura langsung menghentikan langkahnya, hingga ia hanya berdiri dengan 1 kaki. 'Fiuh…untung belom keinjek.' Kata Sakura dalam hati. Saat Sakura ingin menghindar, tiba2 aja Neji dan Konohamaru datang dengan mengendarai sepeda sambil ngebut. Sakura yang kaget karena kadatangan mereka, hamper aja jatuh. 'Hah…hah…hah…nyaris…' kata Sakura dalam hati. Tapi saat Sakura berdiri, tiba2 (kayaknya dari tadi tiba2 melulu) sebuah bola datang ke arah Sakura.

"Sakura, awas ada bola!" teriak Shikamaru.

**DHUAK!**

Ternyata Shikamaru terlambat memperingati. Bola itu dengan sukses jatuh di muka Sakura, sehingga membuat Sakura jatuh dan terkena e2 kebo yang dari tadi di hindarinya.

"Huahahahahahahahaha…" semua anak langsung ketawa. Tapi Naruto berusaha untuk tidak tertawa. Sakura langsung sweatdrop dan mukanya berubah menjadi semerah stroberi busuk.

"Hmph…" Naruto berusaha untuk tidak tertawa, tapi dia gak tahan lagi.

"Huahahahahahahahaha…" akhirnya tawa Naruto keluar. Semua anak langsung berhenti tertawa saat mendengar suara Naruto. Naruto yang tadinya tertawa jadi ikut diam.

"Naruto…suara loe ngebass?" kata Sai. Naruto yang mendengar itu langsung menutup mulutnya dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Udah, gak usah boong! Kita semua udah denger." Kata Kiba.

"Gak apa2 kok, gak usah malu2. kita juga kayak gitu waktu pertama kali." Kata Shikamaru.

"Tapi…jangan ketawa yah…" akhirnya Naruto ngomong.

"Yaelah…siapa juga yang mau ngetawain suara loe? Kita ketawa kalo ada yang pantes buat di ketawain." Kata Gaara.

"Akhirnya…Naruto sama kayak kita, sama2 punya suara yang ngebass." Kata Sasuke sambil nyengir.

"Pokoknya, mulai sekarang loe jangan diem terus!" kata Ino.

"Ya! Kalo loe diem, semuanya jadi gak seru!" kata Tenten.

"Ok! Gue gak akan diem lagi." Kata Naruto.

"Ja-janji?" kata Hinata.

"Yup!" kata Naruto sambil nyengir.

"Itu baru Naruto yang gue kenal." Kata Sakura. Dan semenjak saat itu, Naruto kembali seperti biasa lagi. Kambali menjadi Naruto yang cerewet tapi dengan suaranya yang ngebass.

**_ The End _**

Author : Akhirnya selese juga, gomen yah kalo gaje. Soalnya gue bener2 buru2 banget ngerjainnya.

Gaara : Woi! Kenapa gue mesti bau sampah?

Kiba : Kenapa gue kudu jatoh?

Sakura : Kenapa gue kena e2?

Author : Weits. Ntar aja yah protesnya! Gue mau lanjutin fic Sai or Sasuke dulu. Sakura, Sai, Sasuke, Kakashi, Itachi, Ino, ayo langsung kerjain ficnya! Deadline nih!

Sakura, Sai, Sasuke, Kakashi, Itachi, Ino : Yoyoi…

Gaara : Lah? Terus ini gimana? Ya udah pokoknya gomen banget kalo gaje. Jadi, review yah…


End file.
